The present invention relates to merchandisers and, more particularly, to shelves for merchandisers.
Merchandisers generally include a case that defines a product display area for supporting and displaying food products. Refrigerated merchandisers often include a variety of internal features that are contained or housed by the case. The internal features may include, for example, components of the refrigeration system (e.g., fans, a thermo expansion valve, etc.), components that facilitate maintenance of the merchandiser (e.g., a drain) or electrical connections that allow a power source to power the merchandiser. It is often necessary to access the internal features to provide routine maintenance to the merchandiser or to fix unexpected problems that may arise. However, existing merchandisers are typically difficult to access because the entire bottom shelf needs to be removed. To move the shelf, all of the product on the shelf must also be moved.